to Find an Opening Name
by Kames Over All
Summary: For Logan Mitchell, life absoulutly sucked... just goes to show you should always trust your mother... but when he gets caught up in his own marraige crumbling, can he come to help to lost lovers find eachother again... Kames, with mild Lomille, and onesided Logan/OC - M for LATER chapters... For XxxAnimaniacxxX loves you Sophie... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay roles:**

**Logan plays Sophie**

**Kendall plays Clare**

**James plays Lorenzo**

**Carlos plays a sumwhat Issabella**

* * *

**This IS A KAMES... BASED OFF OF LETTER TO JULIET, AND LOGAN NARRATES IT... which is why he starts it out...**

* * *

**Logan Mitchell:**

When the end came, it seemed so completely out of the blue. But, I was warned, and it wasn't till long afterwards that I was able to make sense of what had occurred. It seemed so hard to look back and try and figure out each event leading up to this. Some of these events truly had nothing to do with us – random occurrences; but as time progressed, intense battles of opinion, jealousy, and acceptance over took our petty fights.

"Logan."

There is no end to how far back you can go, of course, that's how it seems when you're trying to figure out how something started. It looks as if it happened so long ago, and I know memory is good at playing tricks on you, some events and incidents can seem as real as those which actually did occur, but I do think I remember in full, every detail of that night.

I've gone over this night many times in my mind, less, because of my own astounding news, more because I found it to be our last family meal.

**. . .**

So supper that evening was exactly as it always was, rather formal, rather dull, without including the occasional diversions from Maxwell. And looking back, what seemed so poignant to me was how low-key it really was.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Max, for short, modeled our father. He was in lack of better terms, "a mini." To go in depth, he had a small scaled round head, much like the relatives from my father's side, his hair was centered at the top in a bunched up fluff. He had wide blue eyes that more than often appeared to change green. And even at his young age, he had some wrinkles placed upon his forehead._

_In the pictures set around the room, our family looked so placid and sweet, which only proves the extent on how cameras can lie. We had no real faith, we flowed with whatever came by, going through the motions you could say. As I gazed upon the pictures, my own mind melted the fake smiles and turned them into sincere scowls. We were not a happy family, we were very much divided… but we still tried._

_Across from me sat my two younger sisters, Marcie, sat directly to my face, and Annette, slightly to her left, crossing paths with Max. The two had aged nineteen and seventeen by this time. Max, barely one and a half, sat by my side, for he wanted to be close to our father. Max looked at our father as the most amazing creature to ever walk the land, you can probably tell who he's favored with._

_I sat closer to our mother, at age twenty three we still had a close bond, until tonight that was. I was always a mama's boy. Thriving in school with a drive to impress her, always looking out for the 'right' thing to do._

_My father interrupted the constant bickers as Marcie flaunted on about her boyfriend and everything he did for her the past week. My mind could only wonder to see how she would feel so deceived in the short time to come._

_Opening the silence provided by his earlier intrusion, my father's booming voice rasped through the air, grasping our attentions to start grace._

_"Lord Jesus," he started. __**'Oh, so today we are involved with Christianity?' **__I laughed in my mind, __**'always changing things up.'**_

_Max had a very sassy personality to him, if you didn't answer him the first time, you were going to get a rude remark or at worst the start of an argument. _

_The small boy cleared his throat. "I think I just asked for juice, and I'm really not so sure what you guys didn't understand about that?"_

_Our mother noticed, but she attempted staying level headed. _

_"In a minute sweetie. Close your eyes." And as for Max he shared an ignorant pout as he crossed his arms. '__**Stubborn much?**__' Our mother just continued to listen to my father speak, but eventually caught onto Max's defiance. She gently placed two fingers to his eyelids, slowly forcing them down to touch._

_"We'll try again lord," my father began to close. "Thank you for the-" _

_"Where is my juice?!" __**'That annoying jumpy expectant attitude.' **_

_Our mother had no calm essence to her voice by now, but you could see that she expected this to eventually happen, "If you interrupt once more, you're are going to be sent straight to bed." She paused as Max winced. Soon enough her voice grew stern as she announced the rest of his possible punishment._

_"That means, no TV, no video games, no reading, no coloring… just you four walls and your bed."_

_And of course you could always know Max would have a smart response, "not aw! My room has five walls, I counted!"_

_"Keep it up Max." my mother snapped, and that scared him. He soon stuck his finger into his mouth, and began sucking lightly. The constant clicks emitted from his throat resembled that of a bomb, bidding away its time. _

_Finally after a few moments of complete mute activity, grace was started again, __**'the sooner this is over, the sooner I can eat, and the sooner I can tell my news and the sooner I can vanish.'**_

_He cleared his throat, and coughed, "we would like to thank you for the meal, and particular good news received today. Help us to make the most of our opportunities, and the small gifts we have in thy service. Amen."_

**_"'Finally!'" _**_I screamed into my mind, and apparently out loud. __**'Shit.'**_

_"Well if you're so eager, dig in." Marcie chuckled lightly. She leaned back in her seat; I slurped up some of the tangy cool liquid into my mouth. _

_"Oh, so what news was you're father referring to Logan?" at that my eyes bulged out and I sprayed the current substance out of my mouth._

_Wiping my mouth I spoke up, "Oh um, well something happened with Lisa, and-" She cut me off with an excited voice._

_"Did you finally leave her?" she practically screamed out the assumption. No surprise to me though, Lisa, (my fiancée at the time), hated my mother, and the feeling was mutual for my mother herself._

_I shook my head, "Um, no. We," I gulped, "moved forward." I could see the anger boiling in my mother's bottled eyes, but that soon turned into tears. I knew what she was thinking… she was scared that she had lost me, forever._

**\FLASHBACK\**

"Logan." I didn't bother, nor did I want to. I'm just not going to give in, paying attention gives her fuel. She has become someone I hate, rather than the someone I would be proud to share an intimate love with.

Her warm sweet supposedly caring heart; frosted over with a cruel, devious, and even at time psychotic personality.

She just snorted, wildly and tilted her head up.

"Logan I don't know what you want."

"What I want?" I snapped she nodded. "What I want, really now?" she nodded again.


	2. ¡Authors Note! PLEASE READ

Hello readers, I am adding yet another authors note to notify you that my stories are moving to my new account, by the end of November 24, 2012 this account will be completely drained, my new account is located at ~kendallKAMESjames this is a direct link... please subscribe to it if you are still intrested in the stories i write.

I am very sorry for changing things up, soimeone hacked into my account and i still have access, but the thought of someone else knowing how to get in even after i changed my password and email 3 times is a bit over edge for me... Please continue to follow, till next time

-Jarett

the former Kames Over All, and the new **kendallKAMESjames**


End file.
